


It's Been a While

by LitheFider



Category: Pocket Monsters: Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire | Pokemon Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire Versions
Genre: Angst and Humor, Basically, Double Penetration, Enthusiastic Consent, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Old Married Couple, Oral Sex, Post-Game(s), Sexy Times, Smut, Snark, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Trans Maxie, hardenshipping - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LitheFider/pseuds/LitheFider
Summary: Post Alpha Sapphire Maxie invites Archie over to Magma HQ for a truce dinner.  These two have known each other for over half their lives and have much to reconcile, but why not do it with some fun and snarky sexy times?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this scene out of my head, I HAD to write it. This fic has a humor filled lead in (with some angst), but is mostly for bickering old couple, hot and hard experienced/supportive smut of Maxie and Archie. In this Maxie is a transman, it's just smut where he happens to be and there's no drama to do with it (Archie knows full well he is, and there's nothing to do with pregnancy.)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

"Been a while hasn't it?" The Aqua team leader grins as he removes his bandana and sits.  
  
Maxie takes his own seat across from his counterpart, flourishing out his jacket so it lays neatly. "Well...a bit of a celebration that you didn't end the damn world," He adds under his breath, _'you idiot'_.  "Even a child could have seen your calculations were off. No need to wax poetic because I invited you over for dinner."  
  
Archie grimaces for a moment, but chuckles, glad to see his moxie is back. "That's my nerd."   
  
Maxie takes a fork and brandishes it in the larger man's general direction, "You call me nerd again and _no_ dinner for you."  
  
"Ye didn't even make it.  Tabitha did." Archie laughs as he eyes the unopened bottle of wine sitting on the small square table.  Everything in Magma's base is so modern and sleek.  Damn Maxie and all the money he made off of technological inventions and the like.  His own team sure could have used some extra funding from more than deep sea treasure hunting.  
  
Maxie smirks and huffs, "Trust me you'd want to eat his cooking over mine."  
  
"It's just ravioli with meat sauce and veggies. I'm sure even _you_ could manage that lad."  
  
Maxie lowers his eyelids even more stiffly, if that is possible. " _I can burn water._ "  He says darkly.  
  
Archie lets out the sound of a stifled laugh. "Alright alright, so ye got a corkscrew or what?"  He picks up the wine bottle, wanting to get to it.  
  
He knew he forgot something. Maxie runs through his mind where it might be in the kitchen but a moment later there is a loud _POP_ and _woosh_ of a cork narrowly missing his head. It comes so close it knocks his glasses askew.  He stares hard faced as Archie puts down his necklace. He must have used his strength and one of the pointy ends to pry it out.  
  
  
"Nevermind, I got it." He says nonchalantly.  
  
Maxie fixes his glasses. not taking his eyes off the reckless pirate. "I'm going to _eat_ this before you _accidentally kill me_."  
  
  
While their native tongue is snark with a teasing inflection, the two of them are not beyond serious conversation. The uncomfortable topic has to come up more gravely at some point.  The topic Archie most of all wants to avoid - how he nearly drowned the world in water by losing control of Primal Kyogre.  It was not even a week ago that the scamp and their rag tag Pokémon team was able to stop Kyogre and save Hoenn. Thankfully by the time the topic comes up the wine has greased the wheels a bit.  Enough that it softens the blow and leaves Archie more emotional then angry and defensive.  
  
Archie gets wistful and quiet, thinking of Maxie there on his hands and knees after he defeated him in that last pokemon battle when he tried to stop him from awakening Kyogre from his slumber.  Maxie must be thinking of the same time, because his stone face softens.  
  
"You were right mate, you...you tried to warn us and dammit...I fucked up.  I fucked up _good_."  Archie bites his lip, feeling his throat choke up as he looks away.  "How did we even come to this? How could we have been so blind?"  
  
Maxie pokes at the mostly eaten food on his plate.  His voice is distant. "I just don't know.  In another world, it might have been our roles reversed.  I could have found Groudon first and you could have tried to stop _me_.  I know if I'd have found that pokemon I don't think even my reasoning could have stopped my hubris."  
  
Arrogance, stubbornness...both of them are so guilty.  They are both at fault.  The regretful silence goes on some moments more.  
  
It's Maxie's  turn to try and lighten the mood.  His tone is not harsh as he teases, "Hey, least you're easy enough to beat so some kid could put us in line."   
  
Archie wipes a hand at his face and straightens up.  His voice slowly regains its spunk.  "Says the guy whose ass got _handed_ to him by my Sharpedo."  
  
"Tch!"  Maxie's snark returns.  "I  was off my game that day." He tries to save face.  He pouts thinking of his dear Camerupt.  
  
Archie grunts and falls back into an old habit, "Yea there was too much _ass handing_ and not enough _hands on asses_ , if ye ask me."  He chuckles.  
  
Maxie strikes a light flush.  Not because he is embarrassed at the flirting, but because his mind was starting to wander to similar thoughts.   
  
Archie jumps as he feels a defiant sock clad toe against his inner leg.   His swift hand snatches that puny ankle.  The table jostles but mercifully nothing topples over.  Maxie yelps like a kicked dog as he is pulled down in his seat.  But only for a moment, because then he is nothing but a haughty laugh.  
  
"Footsie, really?"  Archie doesn't let go.  "I'd say ya haven't aged since college but the wrinkles say otherwise, ye old nerd."  
  
"You're the one who brought up the topic," is the fiery reply.  
  
Archie uses his free hand to threateningly go for the arch of the captured foot.  The layer of thick ribbed fabric is no protection.

"No!!" Maxie squirms, but Archie is strong. "I'll fucking kill you!"  
  
"Still super ticklish?  Humm let's check."  He inches closer.  
  
"I will literally MURDER YOU - you water logged buffoon!" Maxie laughs like he is already being tickled. Archie hasn't even touched him yet, the idea alone is making it tickle. It's no comparison to when Archie actually 'attacks'.  Maxie cries out bloody murder and writhes trying to get away.  The table gets _really_ jostled this time, and down goes the emptied wine glasses.  Thankfully they stay on the table and don't shatter.  However, Maxie is another story.   His back is soon on the black carpeted floor and crying laughing as Archie doesn't let up, going right for another spot on his abdomen.  Maxie writhes and kicks at him and Archie's face is pushed to the side by a foot.  
  
"Stop STOP!!" Maxie finally has to cry out insistently as it starts to hurt, and Archie lets off.  Both of them catch their breath.  
  
Archie laughs heartily.  "Bloody hell, You still make the best sounds! Hahaha!"  It was fun to hear _that_ laugh again too.  Been a while since he heard it and not just his confident cackling.  
  
Maxie attempts to compose himself but he can't quite bring himself to sit up yet.  His chest heaves.   He hasn't laughed like THAT in forever.  It's a good thing he can't get up because a second later there is a large figure over him, arms to either side. 

Archie looks down at him with fire in his eyes. " _Really_ been a while...hasn't it?"  
  
Maxie falls silent. You can practically hear the sizzle of hot magma hitting ocean as memories are dragged up from the depths.  He defiantly tilts his head back and _humms_ in agreement.  "At _least_ 2 years.  However long since we split into two factions."  
  
Archie glances down at his lithe body, taking him in visually.  Not _too_ slender though, Archie always loved his light muscle toning cause he doesn't just sit at a computer all day like most nerds.  "Well, ye up for a round or what?" He suggests emphatically.  Dammit, he can already feel heat pooling in his groin.  Just the thought alone of _those_ _fucking faces_ Maxie makes when he is about to come, and how _hard_ his little dick gets...  
  
Maxie squirms, a leg lifting up just enough to teasingly grind into the pirate's tights, which do little to shield his package.  Archie grunts and bites his lip, eyes squeezing shut a moment.   
  
"Only if you can still do those things you do with your mouth."  Maxie rolls his hips, working himself up some more.  
  
"Deal." Archie opens his eyes.  "Now, which way to your bedroom?  Your bony backside sure can't take this floor anymore."  
  
Maxie tells him quickly, and before he knows it, he is scooped up and slung over his former rival's shoulder. "Hey!"  He protests.  He is actually enjoying it, but no way he'll go quietly.  He wriggles with prideful resolve, especially as his helpless butt is papped.  "You can't carry me like this, put me down you oaf!"  He growls.  But it's no good, he is not released until he is thrown down on his bed.  
  
"Not bad..." Archie sizes up the place.  Pretty classy.  No windows as the whole place is underground.  Nice queen size bed with soft red and black sheets.  And a very grab-ready headboard with metal rails.  
  
Maxie tries fixing his hair and glasses to regain some dignity as he sits on the edge of the bed.  He waits for Archie to pay attention before he unzips his shorts and makes a show of slipping them down.  He kicks them to a nearby chair.  His jacket soon joins them.   
  
Oh, he indeed has the pirate's attention.  Fuck him and those ribbed tights hugging him skin tight.  He likes how the texture on them just emphasizes the long lines of his body.  
  
He hates to take off his glasses but they will only get in the way now.  He's sort of blind beyond 2 feet away.  He hands them off to Archie, who places them on the chair clothes pile, knowing they are important to the nerd and shouldn't be tossed about.  
  
"Get your ass down here."  Maxie possessively grabs at the shirt front of the gawking man and pulls his top half over him.  Their lips crash into each other as Archie's bulk overtakes him.  _There's_ that familiar bristle of his beard.  _Mmmmm_.  
  
Archie groans into his hot lips.  Maxie has always been a living furnace who can never be warm _enough_.   Might be part of why he is so skinny for his height, he just runs so hot he burns everything up.  Archie fumbles unzipping his sleeveless hoodie as he continues to sloppily kiss him.   
  
Maxie does the same for him but of course Archie wears that ridiclious bodysuit, so after pulling his arms free it just hangs at his waist.  Doesn't matter, now he has full access to the best part - his chest.  Maxie greedily fondles any muscle he can get to and starts nipping his way down his counterpart's neck.  Archie melts under his intensity.  
  
"Get more naked dammit." Maxie chides him between breaths and teeth against his skin.   
  
"Pot callin' the kettle black," Archie huffs because Maxie still has _his whole body covered_ even after taking off those layers.  He paws at his turtleneck like a hungry dog.  
  
Maxie doesn't want to pull away but the clothes need to GO.  He starts at his sweater but Archie grabs it and impatiently pulls it off for him. His previously neat hair is really in shambles now, so he gives up on it.  As his sweater is thrown aside he wonders if Archie will notice his new burn scars.  Some blend in nicely with his far older chest surgery scars.  
  
Archie _does_ notice as he sizes up his former lover while he fumbles with his own belt.  He just won't bother to mention at the moment, far too busy.  Considering the fire pokemon he trains with it's no surprise.  After some fiddling the heavy belt around the pirate's hips hits the floor with a loud _clatter_.  
  
Maxie scrambles backward to make room for him.  Soon as he comes after him he wrestles the larger man onto his back.  He straddles him so his butt cheeks nestle over the straining bulge still tucked under blue gray spandex.  His own erection is starting to throb and is rubbing against his underwear with every hip roll.  He sits triumphantly on his throne, and pets over the muscle buffet before him.  "HHgnnnn," Maxie groans as he grinds against him and plays with the pirate's nipples.  
  
Archie moans and stares at Maxie's deep red happy trail. "I'm going to rip those fucking tights right off your bony ass."  
  
Maxie's shit eating grin continues.  He uses his thumbs to nudge down his tights an inch.  What a tease.  
  
Now it's Archie's turn to pull him over.  Their chests smack into one another and the heated kissing continues.  Archie lifts up Maxie's hips and crams his hand right down those blasted tights.   His large fingers tuck around his molten hot crotch, index and middle finger straddling his rock hard cock.  "NNggggg!" Maxie gasps as he strokes around him, finger tips ghosting over his soaking wet hole and using it to aid in their fondling.   Soon it's a sloppy mess down there and begging to be released from its underwear prison.   
  
It's Maxie's turn to melt.   His hips settle onto Archie's hand and he grinds against him while he clings onto his chest.  His hot breath is like a heaving dragon against Archie's neck. "Fuck, Archie...dammit..."  What's equally nice is the buzz from their wine is mostly faded now.  Maxie prefers to have his sex high purely from endorphins.   
  
"You feel so good," Archie drawls into his ear, which he promptly nibbles on right after. He'll get a crick in his wrist at this rate but it's worth it.  "So _desperate_ , grinding against me so greedily."   
  
It's so good and he probably could come this way if he kept at it, but Maxie wants MORE.   He lifts up his hips which a signal to Archie, who promptly rips down his tights and underwear in one go.  Cool air hits his sweat dappled skin.   Some shuffling later his legs are free, and Maxie is fully exposed and at the pirate's mercy.   
  
He loves being in control but...he can let his guard down around his counterpart.  They've been friends since college.  Friends, enemies, rivals, lovers, the whole gamut.  Always dancing around each other with silly games and insults and trying to one up the other.      
  
Archie's cock is painful against what's left of his bodysuit.  He humps against Maxie and eventually gets him to roll off.  The rest of his clothes are shed while he is free.  " _Finally_ ," He groans and climbs back on top of the other on hands and knees like a shark over its tasty prey.   
  
He fingers at him, slick getting everywhere.  He must be really aroused to get so wet so fast.  Archie then strokes his own cock with his damp hand. He settles over top of Maxie and frots them together.  Maxie clings onto him and curses loudly.  Archie suddenly picks up intensity and settles enough weight onto him to make the other gasp for breath. Archie bites onto his neck hard, but fully within his pleasure tolerance. 

Climax hits Maxie hard and sudden and he screams out, convulsing under his larger partner.  "Fuck fuck _FUCK_!!!"  
  
"NNNggggggg!" Archie shudders and reaches down to give himself extra stimulation to come a few moments later.  He's so turned on watching Maxie's blissed out face and body convulsing in orgasm.   
  
"Don't fucking stop," Maxie manages to get out between gasps.  He knows Archie knows _just_ what he means.  
  
Oh, he's gonna get it.  Get freakin' _destroyed_.  "You asked for it." Archie grunts as he scoots Maxie forward till his head rests on the pillows at the top end of the bed.  Once he has space he spreads Maxie's legs wide.  He'll need at _least_ five minutes to get hard again himself but....doesn't require he has to stop in the mean time.   
  
He lays on his stomach and makes himself comfortable then dives right in.  He lifts up the fire expert's hips in his arms to get a better angle.  He sucks his mouth onto his throbbing cock, taking all two inches of him.  It's so sensitive right now that it causes Maxie to cry out.  There's also the extra sensation of Archie's beard bristling over his inner thighs.  
  
Maxie bites a knuckle as he tries to relax and soak it all in.  Not like he hasn't fucked anyone since they last had sex but....no one could ever be a substitute for Archie.  He knows just what buttons to push.  
  
Maxie continues swearing like a sailor as he starts moving his hips with him.  His hands grip onto the pillow, then the poles of the headboard. He pants desperately trying to gauge his arousal.     
  
Archie doesn't let up.  He bobs his head up and down on him, only letting off at short intervals to lick along his length and the head, or go for his needy holes - licking at anything and everything he can reach.  He snakes a hand up to play with his nipples too.  
  
It's so fucking good that when Archie picks up pace suddenly, Maxie feels the heat pool hard and fast and another orgasm is forced out of him.  His moans deepen and he twitches inside his counterpart's mouth, legs tensing as he gets louder when he finally climaxes.  Seconds later his wailing subsides and his body goes limp.  
  
Archie lets his hips down, the redhead dead and gasping on the bed.  When Maxie has enough faculty to glance down he can see Archie at attention again.  He knows he can chain at least one more orgasm...  
  
"Where you want me?" Archie offers, asking which hole if any Maxie wants ravaged.  
      
Maxie manages to form a sentence, "I don't care just _fucking fuck me_ you bastard."  He forces himself up on his elbows, trying to flip over.  Archie helps him the rest of the way, tossing him over like a ragdoll.  He knows the kind of rough play Maxie likes.  He loves it too.  
  
"Now that's a lovely view," Archie sweet talks him and gives his butt a little smack.   
  
"Hggnnn," Maxie defiantly groans and glares at him. He wonders if Archie can make him white out with the next one...  
  
"Where ye hide yer lube?"  Archie grunts at him.  Maxie points a shaky had at the dresser drawer.  
  
Yea he's wet as fuck but you can never have enough lube.  Also Archie has a plan.  
  
He returns to his position now with lube at the ready.  Of course Maxie has expensive import shit from Johto.  He uses a hand to position himself and he nudges into Maxie's extra hole.  Soon as he feels him open up inside he starts fucking him nice and steady, hips smacking against his butt cheeks. He uses the lube on his fingers and nudges one inside his ass.  
  
"FUCKkkk Archie!" Maxie grips onto a pillow for dear life.  
  
"Ye like that?" Archie doesn't stop as he dirty talks him.  
  
"No I Fucking _HATE IT!!_ " Maxie yelps sarcastically in the way he's so good at.  
  
He's rewarded with a faster pace and two fingers in his trained little ass.   
  
Maxie's eyes start to roll back as he lets himself get lost in the filling sensation radiating pleasure all throughout his groin. His hips droop until his cock head can rub against the bed.  He looks completely destroyed and he's painfully sensitive but he knows the orgasm will be _amazing_.  
  
Archie keeps with him, adjusting his legs stance wider and lower.  "That's it come'on ye scamp, I want to hear you _screaming_."  Archie groans.  "I'm not gonna stop until you come again."  
  
"HHggnnn nnnnn nnn!!" Maxie moans out with each thrust, whining and begging for more between cursing.  He contorts the pillow in his grasp, holding on for dear life.  He tries to focus on the rhythm of Archie's cock thrusting in and out.  It's relentless as a high tide, and Maxie's doing everything he can to ride that wave's crest to climax.     
  
Now Archie knows he's hit the right spot because it looks like Maxie has lost all cohesive thought.   He speeds up with the  last of his energy and focuses on his own orgasm, knowing Maxie will probaby come any minute at this rate reguardless.  He growls louder and digs his free hand into his hip for leverage.   It's too good!  He grits his teeth, and keeps thrusting until he finally explodes and comes inside him.

"Ahhh ahhh AHHhhhh!" Maxie is completely lost in pleasure by the time his last orgasm crashes over him.  Feeling Archie climax pushes him over the edge.  Half-formed curses and words fall out of him as he writhes in ecstasy, vision whiting out.   Once the endorphins subside he flops and is just a heaving mess limp on the bed.   
  
Archie pulls out and tries not to make a total sticky mess everywhere. (He is only partially successful).   He knows Maxie loves being a mess like this though.  Since his last surgery almost a decade ago no need to worry about condoms anymore either.  Geeze has it really been that long?  
  
He flops on the bed next to his spent counterpart.  He cuddles him into his chest and tries not to get wistful again.  It's been far too long.  Why did they have to fight and have this divide?  Their conflict started out innocent enough had then it just _escalated_.  Prideful and egotistical, both of them. They has such strong ideals and plans it overtook _eveything_.  
  
He pets down Maxie's crimson hair and gets the blanket.  It's not long before they both are asleep.

  
 ....  
  
  
"Thanks for lettin' me stay the night, even if we just passed out..."  Archie chuckles. "Well, more so _YOU_ passed out and I fell asleep."  At least it won't matter if his team gets wind of him staying there, because talks of combining their efforts to do some real good for people and the environment around Hoenn have already happened.   
  
Maxie smiles to himself thinking how they woke up that morning.  Opening his eyes to see blue-gray chest hair and tanned skin, and his first half-coherent thought being 'why do I smell saltwater?'.  It was nice though, being extra warm with arms around him...  
  
He fixes his glasses neatly into place.  He sure cleans up nice.  A morning shower can do wonders.  You'd never suspect just 8 hours prior he was wailing in pleasure and begging for more. "Don't worry, the rumor mill is already in full gear, I assure you." He rolls his eyes, but smirks. He comes closer and helps zip up the other man's bodysuit.  "Careful now, you were letting that dip dangerously low."  
  
"Tch," Archie grabs his hands and brings them up to kiss them.  "Damn nerd."  
  
Maxie relishes the contact for a moment but pulls away pridefully with a grunt. "You know, now that we're no longer enemies, you're welcome to come visit anytime you like." He says, not looking at him.  
  
Archie takes a moment to let it sink in and nods at his back.  "Same to you, ye know."  
  
Maxie spins around, hands behind his back. He smiles and nods sagely. "I know, let's schedule a joint team training session.  I think my underlings are getting rusty."  
  
Now he's talking.  Archie widely grins. "Yer on mate." He claps a hand to his shoulder.  He uses the point of contact to lean in and whisper in his ear, "You're rusty too, _I know ye can do better than three."_  
  
Maxie frowns deeply in a fluster, heat creeping up past his turtleneck like steam escaping a furious volcano.  He pushes the Aqua leader off him. "Why you  - !!"  
  
Archie laughs loudly and makes a quick leave before he pushes his luck too hard.

 


End file.
